


●Night Drinks● 〚Aphelios x kayn〛

by PandaZorroCF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaZorroCF/pseuds/PandaZorroCF
Summary: ●Al menos, esa fiesta infernal en la que fue empujado a ir por su hermana no fue una total pérdida de tiempo.●◖Advertencias◗●Omegaverse●Lemon●pareja de Beta x omega
Relationships: Aphelios/Shieda Kayn
Kudos: 18





	●Night Drinks● 〚Aphelios x kayn〛

Gime, siente su cuerpo entero agotado, su espalda se hunde entre las sabanas de la cama, los resortes rechinan a cada salto en su pelvis, el sonido húmedo resuena entre las paredes, sus pieles chochando a un ritmo errático, no puede evitar que sus manos vayan a las caderas del contrario, sus ojos miran entrecerrados la figura encima suyo.

—Mierda, Kayn —gruñe, el contrario solo se vuelve a dejar caer de golpe sobre su miembro, tira su cabeza asía atrás, las paredes del pelinegro se contraen alrededor de su miembro, aprieta los dientes— no seas tan jodidamente agresivo —escupe agotado, el nombrado ríe y solo mueve su cadera en un círculo leve que solo lo enloquece.

—U-Un poco más, solo, solo u-un poco más —llama, ojos perdidos, llorosos, rostro enrojecido y sudado, la saliva escurre de entre sus comisuras —vamos, Phel~

—Mierda —gruñe, aprieta el agarre que mantiene en las caderas del contrario y toma asiento sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse del agotamiento, el contrario gime gustoso y se abraza a su espalda completamente perdido en su propio placer.

—maldito sea tu celo —susurra perdido, sus caderas en un vaivén violento que chocan con el trasero del contrario. Semen escurriendo y slick del propio pelinegro que ensucian sus sabanas, su miembro resbalándose sin problema en la entrada.

Al menos, esa fiesta infernal en la que fue empujado a ir por su hermana no fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

.:OoO:.

—Lo siento Phel, sé que no te gusta los lugares muy ruidosos —susurra Alune, su melliza soba su brazo de forma calmante, está molesto y ella no lo culpa, un imbécil choco con él y derramo el líquido dentro de su vaso en él, ahora, apesta a alcohol dulce que detesta y Alune. Quien habia ido por una amiga ahora lo acompaña junto a la chica, quien al salir se habia despedido para irse a casa —vamos, creo que Tía Diana estará dormida —susurra la chica para sí misma, suspira, solo apretuja más a su hermana contra sí mismo.

—¡Vete al diablo imbécil! —escupió alguien de la nada, se sobresalta y atrae a Alune contra su persona en un instinto protector sobre ella, hay ruido y golpes, un cuerpo tambaleante surge de un callejón y con suerte se mantiene de pie. Camina zigzagueando hasta ellos y solo empuja más a Alune, pero ella lo detiene, mira de soslayo y ve los ojos claros de ella abiertos con sorpresa y terror, se despega de su costado y se acerca al , obviamente ebrio, muchacho.

—Espera Alune —le llama pero es tarde, su hermana detiene al contrario quien se separa de ella de golpe.

—¡¿Y tú quien mierda quieres?! —pregunta arrastrando sus palabras con un tono de ebriedad en su voz, él se acerca con tal de evitar que su melliza sufra algún daño por parte del pelinegro —no me toques —gruñe.

—Hey —llama para detener al contrario pero solo hace que lo mire con molestia, se sorprende con motivo, Shieda no tiene una buena reputación, es sabido pero no lo esperaba ver completamente ebrio andando por ahí y maldiciendo a quien encuentre.

—¿eh? Tú...Phelios ¿no? —pregunta completamente ido, niega y se trata de reincorporar inútilmente, tambaleando su cuerpo entero —mierda ¿qué quieren? —gruñe molesto, solo puede oler el alcohol barato del contrario pero Alune, quien no para de olfatear, se ve completamente preocupada.

—¿no traes tus supresores? —pregunta repentinamente su hermana poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, Kayn, desconcertado, la ve sin entender de qué habla y su hermana no puede no tener un rostro de horror y sorpresa —oh dios...

—¿Qué mierda son esas cosas? —Cuestiona y ahora él mismo está sorprendido junto a Alune, quien horrorizada lo sacude —¡Hey!

—¡¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí sin supresores?! Dios —su hermana, comúnmente tranquila se ve horrorizada, con el miedo encima —y justo ahora, podría venir cualquier alfa y... dios, dios, no podemos dejarlo así Phel —llama repentinamente a su persona y no puede no evitar ver a su hermana completamente extrañado.

—espera ¿Por qué...? —no entiende a Alune pero la chica solo lo mira con molestia, tomando al perdido pelinegro por el brazo.

—Aphelios, por favor... —un leve puchero escapa de su hermana con su ceño fruncido —no podemos dejarlo en la calle ni en ningún lado solo, no así, un alfa puede venir y, ay, no quiero ni pensarlo...

—¿alfa, que este idiota no era un alfa? —señala y el pelinegro nombrado frunce el ceño, pero está demasiado cómodo ahora en los brazos de Alune y se siente molesto.

—¿alfa? Aphelios, sé que eres un beta y todo, pero...es obvio que es un omega —señala y no lo comprende, nunca vio a Shieda como un omega, quizás un alfa o un beta prepotente, pero no un omega, el contrario jamás dijo nada y nadie comentaba nada —Como sea, está en celo y no podemos solo dejarlo en la calle ¿sabes quién es su tutor? —pregunta ahora Alune acomodando al contrario, bufa y quita al perdido ebrio y ahora omega en celo de los brazos de su hermana para cargarlo, Kayn gruñe pero no ignora.

—No, lo máximo que se es que su tutor es policía oh algo así, de ahí en más no sé nada —dice molesto, paseando su brazo por sobre sus hombros y cogiéndolo por la cadera, notando uno, que Shieda era más liviano de lo que pensó y segundo, que tenía una cintura marcada que ocultaba en ropas anchas.

—Mi, mi... hay que llevarlo a casa pronto, quizás Tía Diana pueda hacer algo, pero hay que ir a casa...

—cómo sea —gruñe, y carga al contrario a arrastras.

Fue un viaje incomodo, el pelinegro de coleta alta murmura y maldice, sus piernas tiemblan de vez en cuando y le preocupa que por culpa de este ambos caigan en la calle, peor por suerte, llegan al complejo de apartamentos sin problemas, saludando al guardia se adentran al ascensor, Alune se ve incomoda y no la culpa, recuerda que su profesor de sexualidad les habia advertido de los celos de los omegas y como afecta a otros, que habiendo un omega en celo no pueden haber dos en un lugar muy pequeño, es algo territorial o eso recuerda, Alune se frota y mira fijamente los números rojos hasta que llegan al piso quince del complejo.

Arrastrarlo al apartamento fue difícil, no dejaba de soltar quejidos y reclamar de lo incomodo que se sentía, le comenzaba a hastiar pero ya en la puerta Alune abre rápidamente y los tres ingresan, hay algo de ajetreo mientras arrastra al omega al sillón, quien se queja y al rato de haberse sentado se acurruca en el material de cuero del mueble.

—¿chicos? —habla la voz de su tía adormilada, la mujer platinada se asoma encendiendo la luz de la estancia, mira con sorpresa a los dos y luego al omega en el sofá, su tía rápidamente lo entiende —¿Por qué lo trajeron de la nada chicos...?

—Veras, tía, es compañero de Aphelios y lo encontramos en la calle, no tiene supresores y no sabemos quién es su tutor exactamente —comenta la chica tímida y su tía solo rueda los ojos.

—veremos eso en la mañana, Aphelios llévalo a tu cuarto —manda la mujer adulta, se sobresalta y mira con sorpresa a la contraria, quiere hablar, pero ella lo detiene —no puede irse a mi cuarto, lo sabes, no puede quedarse en la sala por que puede ocurrir un accidente y estando en celo no puede ir al cuarto de Alune —señala levantando tres dedos y resopla, era obvio.

—bien.

Alune lo ayuda a llevarlo al cuarto pero la platina se encuentra incomoda y se despide apresuradamente diciendo que en la mañana traería algo de sus supresores, pero ahora, debía irse a su cuarto.  
Ahora, solo con el inconsciente pelinegro se tienta a dejarlo en el suelo pero no puede, probablemente si su hermana lo descubre lo regañaría y dejaría de hablarle por una semana solo por ser "grosero".

—¿Dónde estoy? Mierda, hace calor —se queja el omega, sus manos sobre su cabeza y su pecho se mueve rítmicamente —joder...

—¿te encuentras bien? Puedo ir por agua...

—yo...eh ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —pregunta ido, tomando asiento, ahoga una mueca mientras sus piernas se apretujan entre ellas, rápidamente desvía la mirada, no quiere incomodarlo más.

—estabas ebrio, te trajimos con Alune ¿no deberías avisarle a tu tutor...? —pregunta dándose la vuelta, tiene que cambiarse de ropa, entre busca en sus cajones encontrando una camiseta vieja, lo piensa y la tira al contrario quien la recibe con dificultad —póntela...

—eh, gracias...supongo —murmura, lo ve de reojo, las únicas veces que ha visto al pelinegro en el instituto ha sido de paso, sin interacciones, sin nada, solo de vista. Peleas y malas caras es todo lo que ve, pero no, ahora es tan...indefenso a sus ojos... —Hey, perdón si, ya sabes —levanta los hombros avergonzado.

—no, no lo sé, lo siento... —suspira, el contrario se encoge avergonzado con el ceño fruncido —deberías cambiarte, iré a dormir a la sala...

—¡E-Espera! —el otro levanta la vos pero rápidamente se calma, tosiendo avergonzado— quiero decir, es tu cuarto, no creo que importe si dormimos juntos...

—no quiero incomodarte —con calma termina de cambiar su polera por otra más cómoda para dormir, pronto se ve en la necesidad de cambiar sus pantalones y estando Kayn en el mismo cuarto se siente levemente cohibido, en especial con las miradas que el contrario cree que no nota.

—está bien, yo, eh, necesito tu baño... —el contrario trastabilla mientras apretuja la tela, asiente y lo guía a medias por el apartamento, tan pronto señala la puerta del baño el contrario huye a esta y se encierra, haciéndose una idea de lo que le ocurre niega y termina de cambiarse sintiendo que algo se le habia ido por completo. Cuando ya está completamente vestido escucha los pasos tambaleantes del contrario.

—ah...eso era —murmura cuando ve entrar a un avergonzado Kayn con ceño fruncido y mejillas rojas, la camiseta, por suerte, es lo suficientemente larga para cubrirlo pero nota el extraño comportamiento.

—Solo...solo quiero dormir —dice, su voz es seca y jadeante, está completamente ido y no termina de entenderlo, lo guía sin problema a la cama notando lo extrañamente manso que es el pelinegro en esos momentos.

—Vamos, entra, voy a apagar las luces —menciona y se aleja con el sonido de las cobijas y sabanas ser removidas junto al peso repentino en su cama, hay un suspiro ahogado y más sonido del fricción de las sabanas, cuando vuelve ya con la luz apagada apenas distingue el contorno ajeno, hay suspiros y quejas leves que pasa por alto —buenas noches —murmura cuando se acomoda entre las sabanas al costado, se siente extrañamente cálido en esos momentos pero lo ignora y se cubre completamente.

.:OoO:.

Se remueve y aprieta los ojos, siente un calor sofocante a su costado y no puede evitar entre abrir los ojos, hay sonidos húmedos y ahogados que vienen de su espalda, no sabe que ocurre, solo sabe que es un movimiento rítmico a su espalda, gira pero el contrario parece no inmutarse, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al verlo entre la oscuridad de la noche, con el rostro ahogado en su almohada y sus dedos hurgando su entrada por debajo de las sabanas con el sonido húmedo, la camiseta que le dio yace levantada mostrando su espalda y caderas marcadas. Gimotea y llora desesperado.

—Joder, joder, joder.... —Se queja en voz baja, sus dientes tiran la funda de la almohada mientras sus ojos lagrimean completamente perdidos.

No sabe que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, el omega a su lado no para de gimotear lloroso rogando lo que sea, con el trasero al aire y el pulso acelerado, no se da cuenta, sus ojos están fijos en el rostro lloroso y ahogado del omega, con sus dedos enterrados en su entrada, el calor se le sube a la cabeza y no despega la vista.  
Cuando ocurrió, no sabría decirlo, pronto sintió los pantalones infernamente calientes y su miembro pulsar vilmente erecto y lloroso de presemen. Sisea ante el dolor y el calor sofocante y es cuando el omega a su lado se da cuenta de que esta despierto.

—Y-Yo —la voz quebrada del omega resuena pero se siente perdido ante la lujuria aun, esta incomodo y con una erección que quiere evitar que el contrario vea.

—N-No te preocupes, s-se supone que estas en celo y eso... —dice en voz baja, Kayn se queda en silencio un momento, sus manos tirando de la camiseta para cubrirse su erección obvia. Da una mirada de soslayo, ambos tomaron asiento en el colchón en un silencio ensordecedor eh incomodo —¿duele? —pregunta, el contrario no entiende hasta que apunta la mancha húmeda que se forma en la tela de la camiseta prestada, el omega solo atina a enrojecer completamente.

—Algo, yo...lo siento si te incomode... —suspira y se recuesta, hay una mirada molesta en su rostro —maldito hijo de puta —gruñe y se siente levemente ofendido, va a hablar pero el otro lo detiene apresuradamente —no, no eres tú Phel, es...alguien más, yo...

—está bien, está bien —calma, el omega es demasiado susceptible emocionalmente y no esperaba aquello, es agradable de cierta forma pero se hace la idea que son las feromonas omegas del más bajo, vuelven a callar entre ambos y pronto el omega se recuesta en la pared al lado de la cama, jadeante, sus manos tiemblan al igual que sus piernas, puede ver con claridad como hay una mancha húmeda formándose bajo el cuerpo ajeno —¿necesitas ayuda?

—¿eh? ¿Qué? No, no —dice apresurado levantando sus manos librando la tela, Kayn gime de vergüenza y trata de volver a cubrirse —yo...yo...lo siento....

—Hey —no sabe por qué pero quiere apegarse al omega, quizás aun siendo beta las feromonas le afecten, no le interesa, su rostro se acerca al contrario, rozando la nariz del azabache, sus labios dan un leve tanteo a los contrarios y ve con ojos atentos la figura ajena —no me molesta, sabes...

—es que...no creo que...

—intentemos —sugiere y besa apresuradamente al contrario, el omega se sobresalta y mira con ojos como platos al más alto, sus manos viajan a las caderas del omega levantando la tela húmeda y sintiendo la piel tibia directamente en sus manos.

Se besan con hambre, Kayn pasa sus manos por sus hombros mientras se relaja, su espalda es completamente apoyada contra la pared y espera que ni su tía ni su hermana estén despiertas. Es emocionante, como el cuerpo ajeno tiembla y reacciona a cada roce indiscreto que realiza, como las piernas apretadas del contrario se abren libremente y se acomodan a sus costados dejando completamente expuesto al contrario en su regazo, como el omega busca desesperado sus labios cuando se separan para respirar y las manos desesperadas buscan aferrarse a la tela de su camiseta y tantear la piel que pueda. 

—Mierda, Phel —llama desesperado el omega y procura sentir un tirón renovador en su entrepierna ante el nombre que suele usar su familia en una voz tan lasciva —te necesito adentro, joder —se queja y se hunde más en la pared, los cabellos negros desordenados cayendo por su rostro febril.

—¿Seguro? —cuestiona, quiere enterrarse de golpe, quiere saber que se siente, la curiosidad le mata y solo desea tirarse al omega en su regazo pero resiste, no quiere que algo malo ocurra y si bien no es un experto sabe al menos lo básico —tengo que prepararte —sugiere, sus manos tantean la piel cercana a la entrada húmeda pero solo logra un gemido frustrado de parte del contrario.

—Mierda no, si él no tuvo cuidado por qué demonios lo harías tú —gruñe frustrado, se pregunta quien es la otra persona pero lo olvida al momento de verse empujado por el omega y recostado en su propia cama con el cuerpo febril encima suyo, piernas a los costados y cabellos negros cayendo en cascada.

—¿de qué demonios...? ¡Agh! —su cabeza rueda hacia atrás y sus manos se aferran a los muslos descubiertos del omega, Kayn gime y se aferra a su propia camiseta, tirándola y clavando sus dedos por sobre la tela en su piel, suelta un gemido prolongado a la vez que se deja caer sobre su erección —eso, dolió —se queja entre abriendo sus ojos pero no recibe respuesta coherente, solo el rostro perdido en lujuria del omega con ojos borrosos y llorosos, saliva escurriendo y las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Entra...bien —murmura el omega perdido, sus piernas temblorosas junto a su voz quebrada, su pecho sube y baja en una respiración arrítmica, sus caderas dan un leve vaivén y sabe que será una noche larga.

—No se te ocurra gritar demasiado, Alune y mi Tía siguen durmiendo —Le recuerda molesto, sus manos en las caderas del contrario apretando, el omega da una sonrisa lasciva y maliciosa, subiendo sus caderas lentamente hasta que la punta queda rozando la entrada y dejándose caer, sisea ante aquellos y solo mira molesto al contrario —tú te lo buscaste —advierte y el pelinegro parece gustoso ante aquello.

Se pierden completamente, termina con Kayn bajo suyo, piernas atoradas en su cadera y brazos aferrándose como pueden a su espalda, su propia camiseta desapareció entre los tirones del omega y sus pantalones yacen hasta la rodilla, pero no importa cuando están tan perdidos el uno con el otro.

No sabe decir cuantas veces se ha corrido dentro del omega, se preocupa de si este llegase a quedar en cinta aunque sabe las bajas probabilidades es consciente de aquello hasta que el propio omega lo incita, aprieta y aprisiona para que el esperma quede dentro de sus entrañas inundándolas.

Se siente mareado, ya el calor lo sobrepasa y el agotamiento se hace presente, pero el omega continúa exigiendo y se pregunta si eran todos así o solo Kayn quien parece no tener suficiente con cada descarga que logra sacar de su miembro hasta el punto en que la semilla escurre afuera de su entrada y recorre la piel enrojecida.

—¿Cómo demonios te apago? —gime frustrado cuando ya va la sexta vez donde se ve forzado a volver a levantarse, al menos agradece no irse de golpe mientras están en pleno acto.

.:OoO:.

Esta muerto, por decirlo menos, todo su cuerpo duele, las sabanas son un desastre enrollado entre ambos cuerpo inconscientes. El omega yace dormitando en su pecho y se siente tanto molesto como encantado, se remueve y despega al dormido chico como puede, busca sus pantalones que fueron tirados a un lado y su camiseta, abre levemente la ventana ante el aroma húmedo del cuarto y sale, hay un silencio que desconoce y que le incomoda, golpea una bandeja en el suelo al costado de su puerta y mira curioso.  
Una tableta de pastillas, un par de botellas de agua y una nota con la letra de Alune, toma asiento en el suelo sin preocuparse mucho mientras lee la nota.

"bueno, es algo sorpresivo Phel, pero como, ya sabes, tuviste algo de acción anoche Tía Diana y yo decidimos dejarlos solos por lo que dure el celo de tu compañero.   
Las pastillas que te deje son para evitar que quede en cinta, iba a dejar mis supresores, pero, bueno, ya encontraste una forma para ayudarlo ¿verdad?   
¡Suerte, hermano! Será difícil, Tía Diana dejo comida en el horno y la nevera"

Se siente mortificado, completamente rojo hasta las orejas, escucha un bostezo a su espalda y pisadas cansadas que se acercan, un cuerpo cae a su espalda y sabe que el omega solo busca acurrucarse cuando siente el peso en su espalda.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurra adormilado, su mejilla pegada a la camiseta.

—Agh, van a querer explicaciones... —dice molesto frotando su cien, el omega tras suyo no parece muy interesado y solo se apega más a su cuerpo, ronroneando y frotándose. Resopla frustrado, destapa una botella de agua y la pasa hacia atrás —toma —demanda entregando el envase y como si nada el más bajo la recibe con calma y bebe hasta la mitad del contenido, devolviéndosela.

—entonces ¿tenemos la casa para nosotros? —ronronea el contrario con malicia mientras sus manos viajan por sus costados hasta su pecho besando su hombro —eso es bueno, podemos hacer cuanto ruido queramos~

—vas a matarme —susurra pero no hay tiene tiempo de reacción es jalado y casi arrastrado al interior del cuarto, la figura esbelta y desnuda del omega se presenta con las marcas de anoche presentes en la dermis pálida.

—no si logras satisfacerme —susurra pícaro y besa su barbilla mientras la mano ágil viaja hasta sus pantalones, rozando la pretina y entrando sin pudor hasta rozar su miembro dormida, hay una leve queja y luego se ve envuelto por la mano del contrario —Vamos Phel, sé que puedes hacerlo —comenta con un afecto repulsivo que le atrae y que solo provoca que su ya sensible miembro se vuelva a animar, si esto es culpa de las feromonas del omega, cuando este consciente va a golpearlo.

.:OoO:.

Tres días, tres infernales días recuenta al borde de su cama, tiene mordidas en los hombros, arañazos en la espalda y marcas de beso en su garganta, apenas siente las caderas y todo su cuerpo se encuentra en un estado adormecido, hay botellas de plástico regadas por el cuarto y un par de paquetes de comida, la tableta de pastillas yace con medio paquete desgastado en su escritorio, su mano pasea por su rostro, el dolor punzante de la cachetada del omega aún está presente, era obvio, cuando a Kayn se le pasara el efecto del celo estaría hecho una furia, no lo culpa.

La ducha se detiene y suspira, pasa un poco más de tiempo y el pelinegro con el cabello húmedo se asoma refunfuñando mientras tantea sus prendas.

—yo...

—No... —levanta el dedo molesto, hay un rubor leve pero no quita la ira que tiene el omega 

—ninguna palabra, si dices algo de este en el instituto te voy a dar una paliza —advierte gruñendo, asiente y el contrario se marcha dando un portazo, suspira y se recuesta, ahora tiene que avisarle a su hermana que la casa esta "libre" 

—pero primero tengo que limpiar este desastre... —susurra para sí mismo viendo el caos de basura y ropa tirada.

Cuando su hermana y tía llegaron en la tarde fue recibido comuna mirada de desaprobación por parte de su tía y picara de Alune, quien burlona pregunta detalles vergonzosos que no va a darle a su hermana aunque ella se hace una idea cuando encuentra la tableta de píldoras, en la cena, su tía parece querer unirse a su hermana y sugiere descaradamente comenzar a comprar condones en la farmacia por si vuelven a recoger a un "pobre omega" las dos platinadas ríen y el solo logra morirse de vergüenza.

Cuando vuelve al instituto no espera ver a Kayn tan normal como siempre, con su pandilla rodeándolo y conversando sin problemas, bromeando con la chica de cabello celeste y ojos rosa que no para de hablar, no hay palabras entre ellos ni nada.

No espero volver a tener contacto con el omega, pero, cuando ya va siendo el cuarto mes del incidente un mensaje llega repentinamente a su móvil con un numero desconocido. Mira curioso el texto simple.

"Phel...¿estas ocupado?"

Toma una respiración profunda, se hace una idea y llama. Espera y escucha del otro lado como contesta con dificultad la otra persona, respira, no sabe que sentir pero sabe que quiere escuchar al contrario.

—Kayn —habla, hay una respiración agitada al otro lado.

—Hey, eh Phel...yo...

—¿necesitas ayuda? —cuestiona, hay silencio al otro lado, un gemido ahogado y una respiración dolorosa.

—Por favor...Phel...

—está bien... —sede y no sabe por qué, toma la tan considerada caja de broma que le dio Alune y pidiendo la dirección se marcha tras colgar.

Cuando llega a la dirección es recibido por el propio omega, es jalado al interior y sabe que no saldrá de ahí en otros tres días y tampoco es que le moleste tanto en realidad.

.:Fin:.


End file.
